Try
by Solealuna
Summary: Par une sombre nuit d'orage, Kate repense à ces années écoulées et aux doutes qui l'assaillent... Joyeux anniversaire Nothingbeatslife !


**Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous, voici un nouveau OS de ma personne, que j'ai écrit spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Nothingbeatslife.  
**

**Un petit mot spécial pour elle :**

**Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de cadeau, mais ce jour la est important et je voulais y participer. Je n'ai rien dépensé... ;) et j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Alors Joyeux anniversaire, aujourd'hui le tien demain le nôtre.**

**Bonne lecture a tous et a toutes.**

* * *

La pluie s'écrasait rapidement sur les vitres du loft silencieux de Castle, pendant que celui ci dormait a poings fermés. Il gardait contre lui la femme qu'il aimait, blottie sur son flanc droit. A l'extérieur, l'orage se déchaînait violemment faisant s'envoler quelques objets laissés dans les rues, comme des pancartes et des poubelles.

Mais au chaud dans leur chambre, le couple dormait, bercés tous les deux par la pluie et le tonnerre. Kate se réveilla doucement au milieu de la nuit, et eut un petit sourire en voyant le visage détendu de son compagnon, plongé à moitié dans son grand oreiller. Elle se frotta les yeux, et se dégagea des draps, n'étant plus d'humeur a dormir, quand elle avait devant elle un si bel orage qui demandait qu'à être vu.

Elle aimait faire ça, se lever, et être seule, pendant que le monde autour d'elle était silencieux. C'était ses moments privilégiés, qu'elle aimait avoir de temps en temps. Elle frissonna en sortant de son grand lit, son corps nu n'étant plus protégé. Ses muscles étaient engourdis par l'heure qu'elle avait passé a gémir le prénom de Castle, pendant que celui ci s'évertuait à la combler de toutes parts. Elle ne s'habilla pas, laissant les rayons de lumières venant de dehors se balader sur sa peau douce et lisse.

Elle sortit dans la cuisine, n'ayant pas peur de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement luxueux. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et colla son corps entièrement nu a la surface glacée, humidifiée par la pluie. Un éclair déchira le ciel au loin, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit sa marque de son arrivée sur terre, le tonnerre. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel pendant que les nuages déchargeaient toute la pluie qu'ils avaient en réserve. Elle souffla sur la vitre et la buée lui boucha la vue quelques instants, au moment ou elle sentit la vitre vibrer contre son corps, a cause d'un coup de tonnerre étant tombé très près du loft. Le bruit fut intense et son cœur se mît a battre à tout rompre, reflétant les gouttes qui s'écrasaient avec violence et douceur mêlées. Son corps nu et collé a la vitre pouvait presque sentir la fraîcheur des gouttes d'eau de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et se sentait électrisée a chaque éclat de lumière blanche.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur la surface lisse et sourit de toutes ses dents. Le silence se fit peint quelques instants, juste avant qu'un flash l'aveugle sous ses paupières closes et que la vitre tremble sous l'impact du tonnerre. Et des pleurs se firent entendre la seconde d'après. Elle courut dans la chambre prendre un peignoir qu'elle enfila rapidement alors que Castle se redressait sur le lit, les yeux ensommeillés.

-T'es déjà d'bout ?

-Rendors toi Kitten, je m'en charge.

Il grogna et remit sa tête sur l'oreiller pour continuer sa nuit alors que les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Elle monta a l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la première chambre, ou une veilleuse éclairait le plafond d'oiseaux et d'étoiles. Elle se dirigea vers le petit lit et vit sa fille de un an, assise dans son lit a barreau pleurant en tenant son Doudou contre elle.

-Oh ma puce tu as peur de l'orage ? Viens dans les bras de maman.

La petite n'hésita pas une seconde et tendit les bras vers sa maman, plongeant son regard bleu dans son regard vert. Elle plongea son petit visage dans les cheveux aubains de la détective et renifla, ayant encore peur des bruits violents et assourdissants qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

-C'est rien mon bébé... L'orage ne te fera pas de mal, quand tu seras plus grande tu comprendras a quelle point c'est beau.

La jeune détective berça doucement sa fille lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-M'man...

-Je sais ma fille, mais soit courageuse d'accord ? Maman est la, elle te protégera toujours.

Son pouce dans la bouche, le bébé gardait les yeux ouverts et écoutait la voix apaisante de sa maman. Elle sembla se calmer, mais un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et elle recommença a pleurer de tout son soul.

-Chuuuut, s'il te plaît calme toi... Maman va te chanter une chanson tu veux bien ?

Kate cala son bébé sur sa hanche et se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui faisait l'angle de la pièce, suspendu au plafond et qui se balançait dans le vide, confortable et parfaitement adapté pour bercer un enfant insomniaque. Elle caressa la tête de son amour et l'embrassa.

-Ma Lily...

Et de sa douce voix elle commença a chanter.

**I've never been the best at honesty,**  
_Je n'ai jamais été la meilleure en honnêteté._  
**I've made more mistakes than I can even count,**  
_J'ai fait plus d'erreurs que je ne peux en compter_  
**But things are gonna be so differents now,**  
_Mais les choses seront si différentes maintenant_  
**You make me wanna turn it all around.**  
_Tu me donne envie de changer du tout au tout._

Kate se rappela de la première fois ou elle avait tenu son bébé dans ses bras, le mélange parfait de l'amour qui l'unissait a Castle. Un petit être vivant, qui criait et pleurait d'être arrivé dans ce monde. Elle avait sourit, et pleuré, pendant que Castle en faisant autant. Neuf mois a l'attendre, et elle était la, dans ses bras, comme la plus belle personne au monde. Et ça faisait un an jour pour jour quelle vivait ce bonheur, celui d'être mère.

**I think of all the games I have played,**  
_Je pense a tous les rôles que j'ai joué_  
**The unsuspecting people that I've heard,**  
_Aux personne insoupçonnées que j'ai blessé_  
**Deep inside I know I don't deserve**  
_Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne mérite pas_  
**Another chance to finally make it work.**  
_Une autre chance de finalement faire marcher les choses,_

Elle avait tellement blessé Castle, qu'elle se demandait encore aujourd'hui pourquoi il n'était pas parti loin d'elle. Elle se souvint de sa demande en mariage, avant qu'elle ne parte a Washington. Elle n'avait pas pu dire non. Voir son regard suppliant, et savoir combien il l'aimait, cela lui suffit a vouloir de lui pour le reste de sa vie. Et a peine un an après leur mariage, leur Lily Johanne Castle Beckett été née.

**But I'll try, to never disappoint you,**  
_Mais j'essayerai, de ne jamais te décevoir._  
**I'll try, until I get it right,**  
_J'essayerai, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse bien_  
**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,**  
_J'ai toujours été si imprudente, toute ma vie_  
**But I'll try,**  
_Mais j'essayerai_  
**For you.**  
_Pour toi._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kate avait eu peur. Elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas être une bonne mère, car elle n'avait aucune expérience, et qu'elle pensait que c'était trop pour elle. Mais Castle avait été là pour la soutenir, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais malgré ça, elle avait peur, peur de décevoir sa fille, de la blesser, ou de blesser une fois de plus Rick.

**I've been the best at letting people down,**  
_J'étais la meilleure pour laisser tomber les gens,_  
**I've never been the kind of person you can trust,**  
_Je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne que tu peux croire,_  
**But if you can give me half a chance I'll show,**  
_Mais si tu peux me donner la moitié d'une chance je te montrerai_  
**How much I can fix myself for you.**  
_Comme je peux me fixer pour toi._

Au commissariat elle était toujours la même. La femme forte, la lieutenante qui faisait peur aux criminels et qui restituait la vérité aux familles brisées. Elle restait la même quand elle sortait en ville avec Lanie. Mais dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser a sa Lily. Elle rentrait tôt du boulot, pour pouvoir rester avec elle, mais parfois, quand elle rentrait et qu'elle était couchée elle s'en voulait terriblement

**And I'll try, to never disappoint you,**  
_Mais j'essayerai, de ne jamais te décevoir._  
**I'll try, until I get it right,**  
_J'essayerai, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse bien_  
**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,**  
_J'ai toujours été si imprudente, toute ma vie_  
**But I'll try,**  
_Mais j'essayerai_

Elle embrassa le front de sa fille qui commençait a somnoler dans ses bras. Elle respira son odeur, un mélange de savon et de lessive pour textiles fragiles. Et toujours l'odeur de sa peau, si délicate si douce, qui émerveillait sa mère. Elle se leva et posa sa fille dans son berceau, mais continua malgré tout à chanter en la regardant,

**This time I won't make up excuses**  
_Cette fois je cherche pas d'excuses,_  
**Cause I don't wanna lose you**  
_Car je ne veux pas te perdre_  
**Don't give up on me and I'll prove it,**  
_Ne m'abandonne pas et je te prouverai_  
**I can do this!**  
_Je peux y arriver._

Cette chanson, elle l'avait écrite pour Castle. Pour se faire pardonner, de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais quand elle était tombée enceinte, elle avait compris que non seulement elle ne voulait pas perdre Castle, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre a perdre son bébé.

**I'll try, to never disappoint you,**  
_J'essayerai, de ne jamais te décevoir._  
**I'll try, until I get it right,**  
_J'essayerai, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse bien_  
**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,**  
_J'ai toujours été si imprudente, toute ma vie_  
**But I'll try,**  
_Mais j'essayerai_  
**For you.**  
_Pour toi._

Alors elle faisait de son mieux, chaque jour, elle se battait pour garder l'amour de sa fille intact, et pour garder Castle près d'elle. Elle les aimait tous les deux, et elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

**I've never been the best at honesty,**  
_Je n'ai jamais été la meilleure en honnêteté,_  
**You know that you can never count on me,**  
_Tu sais que tu ne peux pas compter sur moi_  
**But if you give me half a chance **  
Mais si tu me donne la moitié d'une chance  
**I'll show you, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you**  
_Je te montrerai, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi._

Elle se retourna pour quitter la chambre et sursauta en voyant l'ombre de Castle dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Elle sortit rapidement avant de fermer la porte.

**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,  
but i'll try,  
for you.**

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

-Un certain temps.

-Castle, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu observes comme ça !

-Un homme n'a pas le droit de regarder les deux femmes de sa vie ?

-Pas dans leurs dos.

Elle descendit les escaliers, Castle la suivant comme son ombre. Arrivés dans le salon, l'écrivain l'entoura de ses bras

-Kate, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ta chanson. Elle est magnifique d'ailleurs.

-Mais... Que...

-Kate, tu la chante chaque soir, depuis sa naissance. Je me demande même si tu ne la chantonnais pas avant.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, vexée de s'être faite prendre, et plusieurs fois ! Elle enleva son peignoir et se rallongea nue sous les draps. Castle retira son teeshirt et se colla dans son dos. Il glissa ses lèvres et sa langue dans son cou.

-Kate... Je ne me moque pas. Je te trouve magnifique quand tu chantes a notre fille. Je veux juste savoir... Ou as tu trouvé cette chanson ?

-Je l'ai écrite. Je l'avais écrite pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-As tu écouté les paroles ?

-Oui... C'est vrai que c'est nous cette chanson. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion je pense.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et captura sa bouche sensuellement, laissant leurs langues se trouver, se savourer un court instant, avant qu'il ne pose son front contre le sien.

-Kate tu n'as pas a te faire du soucis. Tu ne nous décevra jamais. Ta fille t'aime, tu es sa maman. Et moi je suis ton mari. Je t'aime au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Always.

Elle soupira, elle détestait quand il avait le dernier mot. Elle plaqua sa bouche à la sienne, pendant que des papillons s'envolaient de son bas ventre. La pluie continuait de taper sur les vitres, et donnait un côté intense au moment qu'ils partageaient. Elle gémit quand il plaqua son bassin au sien tout en maintenant ses hanches sur le matelas. Son désir irradia le sien, et elle mordît sa lèvre avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Lily...

-Et demain, ce sera le notre.

-Tu te rappelles de mon cadeau de tous les ans ?

Il sourit et prit son téton entre ses lèvres pour la faire gémir, et finalement il lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

-De t'aimer une année de plus.

Il remonta sa bouche vers la sienne et l'embrassa délicatement, comme il aimait tant le faire.

-Et si tu me demandais plutôt de t'aimer pour toujours ? C'est ce qu'on s'est promis en se mariant non ?

-C'est beaucoup trop guimauve ! Même après le mariage.

Il rit et suçota son oreille pendant quelle retirait le boxer qu'il portait et qui devenait beaucoup trop serré et inutile. Il gémit et lui dit :

-Et mon cadeau ?

-Essayer de te supporter et de t'aimer, aussi longtemps que possible.

-Et cette année j'ajouterais : et essayer de ne pas te faire de soucis pour l'amour qu'on te porte, Lily et moi. Alors ? Tu essayeras ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils unirent leurs corps, faisant voler les papillons et tomber les étoiles.

-I'll try.


End file.
